Pent
"The only one that doesn't belong here is you!" -Pent, episode 50. Pent (Full name: Jack Pent) is the creator of the Khonjin House universe, Wielding god-like powers and control over it. Physical Appearance Pent heavily resembles Khonjin, including their similar stance, yellowish-tan skin, large, orange nose, and red hair with purple shading. However, unlike Khonjin, he has large eyes and eyebrows. He wears a red zoot suit with white frills, a skimmer hat, and purple pants with a yellow stripe. His right foot is made of metal. In his sprite design, his zoot suit has purple shading and lacks the frills, his pants are black instead of purple, and he is missing his metal foot. History Pent created the universe that Khonjin lives in, as well as all of its inhabitants. Besides this, most of his past is unknown. However, it is speculated that he was in a relationship with Shelby in the past. Personality Pent has a very volatile personality, loosing his temper easily. He also often has a rather depressed demeanor. He doesn't like doing dishes. Relationships Smack Pent and Smack appear to have been friends in the past. However, their relationship has currently changed. Pent seems to resent him, feeling like he's been trying to kill him. Smack, however, seems to have a calmer demeanor towards him, occasionally getting angry. Shelby Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, it is presumed that Pent and Shelby were in some form of relationship in the past. She was more important to Pent than anyone else. He hasn't gotten over her death, and is presumably in denial about it. However, to discourage this, it was confirmed that "Pent is Shelby" on the official Tumblr. What it means is unknown. Appearances Pent first appeared in Khonjin House Calls #1, answering a call from an unknown voice. He is shown unofficially for the first time in Episode 5: Fabric. He officially appears in Khonjin House in Episode 30, getting up from a pool of blood and angrily yelling to an unseen Smack. He later appears in Episode 37: 10,00 Subscriber Special, asking Gino's name and presumably searching for Smack. After being shot by Gino, he warps reality, warning him that when he shows up next time, he'll drag this world into the depths. He again appears in Episode 44: Blind Date, pretending to be Khonjin while on a date with Gay Spaghetti Chef. After asking him about Shelby and getting the answer he wasn't anticipating, he breaks up with him and proceeds to reveal himself. In episode 49, various pictures of him appear at the end of the episode. His biggest and final appearance in Khonjin House was in Episode 50: Grand Finale. He argues with Smack and attempts to prove to him that he doesn't belong. However, he no longer possesses his powers. After Smack mentions Shelby's death, Pent denies her death and tries to attack Smack, being frozen by Khonjin mid-air. After Khonjin tells Smack to get him out, what happened to him next is unknown. He, as well as Smack and Shelby, are set to appear in Supermental, a prequel series that will air monthly and begin sometime in September. Trivia * He and Smack were best friends at some point * Though Pent is a trans woman, he still uses he/him pronouns. * Pent's left foot is missing. The reason to this is still unknown but it’s been said that Smack had something to do with this Gallery Pent-0.png|Pent's sprite design. Pent KH House Calls.jpg|Pent in Khonjin House Calls #1 Pent Episode 30.jpg|Pent in Episode 30 Pent Sprite.jpg|Pent's sprite in Episode 30 Pent Episode 37.jpg|Pent and Gino in Episode 37 Pent Head.jpg|Pent's floating head in Episode 37 Pent Episode 44.jpg|Pent, disguised as Khonjin, in Episode 44 Pent Episode 49.jpg|Various Pent sprites in Episode 49. Pent-Episode-50.jpg|Pent's full-body design in Episode 50 Pent1.png|Pent as seen in Supermental #1. Pentstand.png|Pent's full-body design as seen in Supermental #2. Pent.jpg|Various stills of Pent from Supermental #2. Category:Characters